1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidity and temperature control systems. More particularly, this invention is directed to an integral climatic environment control unit which humidifies, dehumidifies, cools and heats and scrubs air to control a confined volumetric region in which the unit is located.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus which regulates the temperature and humidity and polluting constituents of rooms or other confined regions are desirable in numerous applications. For example, in certain darkrooms for processing photographic materials, temperature must be regulated, both to prevent deterioration of chemicals, deterioration or fogging of photosensitive film or paper and to help regulate chemical processing temperatures. Darkroom humidity also requires control, because high humidity has a deleterious effect on photosensitive materials, while excessively low humidity is conductive to the build up of static electric charges which may result in fogging from sparks.
Other environments in which temperature and humidity must be regulated include chemical processing plants and laboratories where highly sensitive electronic or other scientific equipment is used and in greenhouses for the growing of plants. Hospital rooms often require humidity and temperature regulation. Noxious fumes in numerous laboratories and plants necessitate substantial removal for the health and safety of workers.
Some of the problems associated with achieving climatic control involve convenience, installation expense and energy utilization in operation. Central heating and refrigeration require large capital outlays for installation. Operating expenses of a central heating and air conditioning, humidification and dehumidification system are costly. Electrical power utilization is high both because of the use of low efficiency compressors and heat exchangers and also lengthy ducting. Such systems are permanently installed and may not be conveniently relocated to other areas.
Current known portable units for altering climatic conditions may provide humidification, heating, cooling, dehumidification or air scrubbing but do not integrate all these operative features to efficiently control the overall climatic condition of a room.